


Scarf

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, December 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: In which Harry loves wearing Draco's scarves just because he knows Draco likes it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again, Akii! I just wanna share with y'all that I already finished my examinations for today so I'll be able to update my Drarry Fanfiction "Eyeshot" since our Christmas vacation will start tomorrow the 17th of December. Please do check it out if you have some time <3
> 
> This is part 2 of my series Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020). Say hi to me on my Tumblr! ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com))
> 
> Also, this wayyy shorter than the last one, typical microfic. Happy reading!
> 
> AU Setting: Modern times, Voldemort is nonexistent .

On a nice and cozy winter day, Draco and Harry's flat is the busiest. They're rushing to prepare the whole place, setting up the decorations and wrapping gifts. Even both of them aren't ready yet. Their families planned to celebrate Christmas Eve tomorrow in their flat because they've been absent from the family gatherings for a while now since they're both busy with their own work.

Draco took a quick glance around the flat and sighed to himself in exhaustion and contentment, _'this will do,'_ Draco said to himself. He volunteered to decorate the whole flat since they both know, Harry knows nothing about decorations or decorating in general. He furrowed his brows as he realized Harry's still not coming out of their nightstand. It's been 15 minutes since the raven-haired was away. They're planning to buy ingredients for the food that all of them would share as a whole and visit their parents on their way home.

"Harry," Draco called the latter, he heard shuffling in the room and banging. Probably the mirror. He shook his head at his lover's clumsiness. "Love hurry up, it's last-minute Christmas shopping now--" Draco was cut off his sentence when he heard Harry screamed in their bedroom. Draco ran as fast as he could, he nearly flew just to get to the nightstand at the right time because God knows what happened to his lover this time.

"Ouch," Harry groaned as he laid flat on the floor rubbing his hips to ease the pain of whatever the reason why it hurts. "What happened this time?" Draco asked the latter, putting both of his hands on his hips as if scolding the raven-haired. Harry shot him a glare jokingly and gesturing to at least help him, Draco chuckled but helped him after all. As Harry stood up and fixed his composure, Draco has a great look at Harry's outfit.

Plain black trousers, a white collared shirt topped over with a navy blue sweatshirt with a knitted like pattern, a coat, and his scarf. When I said _his_ , I meant Draco's.

“Love, you’re wearing my scarf again. I swear to Merlin himself that it gets worn out more than necessary when you use it,” Draco huffed in irritation but he’s not really mad. The truth is he really loves seeing his boyfriend using his clothes, but he prefers seeing Harry more without it —

“You love seeing me with it,” Harry said innocently and blinked a few times before then smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the latter. Draco just sighed and grins at him while shaking his head. He sure does.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my series if you haven't seen part 1 of this series, or just go straight to my **Tumblr** ([@chartreuserpent](https://chartreuserpent.tumblr.com))


End file.
